Traitor!
by pillowstainedred-anoteonthebed
Summary: It finally seems that life has been returned back to a somewhat normal for The flock but what would you do if one of your own might be the cause of your new problems?  fax fluff, and possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

****The character names of The Mortal Instruments are owned by Cassandra Clare. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by countrycheerleader16, 2010. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.****

It was early in the morning and I could hear the flock breathing, all still asleep peacefully. I watched them for minute wishing they were always that peaceful. I looked around the cave we were currently living in, it was high off the ground and the only way someone could get in was if they had wings.

So when someone came up behind me I almost screamed but then remembered that we were in a cave and the only people who could behind me were members of the flock.

I turned to see Fang standing there, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Fang, you scared the hell out of me!" He chuckled, which is rare of Fang. "Sorry babe." He came up and kissed me softly.

"Yeah sure whatever," I smiled trying to ignore the tingly feeling I got every time Fang was near me.

"I think its time to wake up the rest of the flock."

"Yeah we got a big day ahead of us, you and I should go look for a new hideout we've been here too long already. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total are going to go look for some food before we all starve to death." Fang told me as I walked over and gently tapped everyone on the leg waking them up.

. "Alright guys, up and at 'em, we've got a big day ahead of us. Fang and I are going to go look for a new place to stay the rest of you go look for some food. We'll meet up back here." I tapped Iggy's hand twice to let him know he was in charge of the rest of the flock.

"Max, what are we going to have for breakfast? I'm hungry, and so is Nudge," Angle whined quietly.

"Well sweetie," Crap! I hadn't thought about breakfast...Why didn't I think ahead? We should have saved some food from last night for breakfast.

"I caught a rabbit last night we are going to have to have that for breakfast today, okay Angel?" Fang said in the middle of my self scolding. "Okay Fang!" Angel skipped off happy now, to start a fire the rest of the flock quickly followed behind her to make sure she didn't blow anything up –we've learned since last time.-

"Thanks Fang." I muttered quietly before stalking off to join everybody else.

"Rabbit's done!" Iggy yelled a few minutes later.

After we all had our fill I said "Okay gang lets get ready to go." Everyone walked to the edge of the cliff ready to jump "On three... 1 2 3…" I said as everyone fell then immediately caught them selves and flew right back up.

"Okay guys Fang and I will go west the rest of you go east, be safe guys" I yelled as they flew off quickly. As soon as we were out of hearing range Fang flew up beside me "Let's go rest on the ledge there, we need to talk. You know we have to tell them soon or Angel is going to read our minds and figure it out, and you know that can't turn out good."

"Thanks tips, as if that isn't obvious!" I said but regretted it the second after as I realized I had no reason to be snappy with Fang, he had a valid point.

"Ok but how do you suppose we tell them, we can't just walk in and have you just be all "Max is my girlfriend". And then walk away; you know you aren't the most huggable person out there." I asked him.

As if to prove me wrong he walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly. I laughed, "Fang you know that's not what I meant, I just meant that you are normally so, so I don't know...the type that keep's to yourself."

"Yeah I guess your right," he chuckled. "C'mon lets go we'll tell them tonight when we get back."

"But... Fang we don't have a plan yet, what are we gong to do?"

"What you taught me how to do, pretend we have a plan." I play smacked him. But I knew what he meant we were going to improvise. By now we were standing near the edge of the cliff so I stepped closer to him and stood on m tip toes just as I leaned in he fell backwards off the cliff and caught himself with his wings. And I stumbled to catch my balance.

"Fangy," I whined using the name he hated, he knew what I wanted but instead said "come and get me!" I jumped up and shot my wings out, and flew fast as I tried to catch him then used all my strength and caught up to him.

"C'mon lets just go home we will stay at that cave one more night." He said. And we flew off into the night back to our make shift home, to tell everyone that we loved each other –ugh gosh did that ever sound old! - I hate saying that word I makes m feel so, so vulnerable.

We were just a few feet from the cave when I realized something; that was the first time EVER that Fang had refused to kiss me especially since we only got so much time to spend together.

Because we were almost always with Flock, we would always use whatever time we had togeather.

Oh my gosh is Fang mad at me?

I wondered, since I knew the rest of the flock probably wouldn't be back yet I turned around and flew back towards the ledge we just came from. As expected I heard the flap of Fang's wings behind me and they just made me go that much faster, finally I got to the ledge.

I wanted so badly to scream when I saw Fang land on the cliff as well but I would probably just freak him out so instead I asked calmly "Fang are you mad at me?"

Please say no please say no I ranted inside.

"No, babe why would you think I'm mad at you? Did I do something wrong?" his face looked worried, great now I feel stupid, of course he's not mad, but then why not kiss me?

"Um, well not exactly, it's just...ughhh... oh god I feel stupid," Fang walked over and put his arms around me as f to comfort me then said, "Max, what is it? Just spit it out already."

"Well it's just that you have never not kissed me before and then you didn't just now on the ledge and so I thought something was wrong and the only explanation I could think of was that you were mad at me." I blurted out quickly, moving away from Fang a bit.

"What? Why would you think I'm mad at you, of course I'm not! I just don't think its right to be sneaking around behind the flocks back, its not that I didn't want to kiss you, believe me I did, but I just didn't think it was right when we were on our way to go tell the flock anyways." He asnwered pulling me back towards him gently.

Why the hell didn't I think of that? I am so stupid, I can't believe how stupid I am, what reason did Fang even have to be mad at me?

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't even know... I guess I just jumped to conclusions; my brain doesn't function properly when I'm thinking about you. I'm so sorry Fang." He smiled,before saying "Don't be sorry I guess I could have been nicer about it,"

"Ugh I could kiss you right know, your just so God damned understanding." And too my surprise as if he couldn't resist he leaned down and kissed my lips. That was it for me I couldn't get enough of him I wanted more, my hands traveled up and down his chest feeling his taut muscles through his shirt, I heard him moan.

I went to take his shirt off and got frustrated and worried when his hands caught my wrists, I frowned. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I had never _really_ made out with him before just one quick kiss here an there so I didn't know if I was doing this the right way. I just knew how good it felt to me.

"No, oh God no that was the most amazing thing ever, I just don't think we should get too carried away and lose track of time, the flock would be worried if we cam back to late." Ugh I hate it when he's right but I knew we only had time for a couple more kisses, so I reached up onto my tippy toes and smiled, "One more?" I asked, he smiled too and leaned his head back down into me.

I pushed him up against the wall my body craving his, I felt him starting to sink down and I sat on his lap, all the while never breaking the kiss. I was surprised in a happy way when I felt his hands find their way up and under my shirt, and I couldn't help myself; I laughed.

"What?" he asked pulling away, damn why did I have to laugh? "Nothing," I leaned in again, and he pulled away I looked at him confused, "No why were you laughing at me?"

"Fang I wasn't laughing at you per se I just found it funny that you just scolded me for going to far and yet you do so yourself five minutes later."

"Your right that was totally irresponsible of me I shouldn't have." Ugh great now we would never get beyond first base! "Fang don't get me wrong I most definitely did not want you to stop." He smiled and hugged me closer on his lap, and he started kissing my neck, I moaned," how can this feel so damned good?"

Fang laughed. "Crap I did not just say that out loud did I?" "Afraid so," My face blushed such a deep red, and my hand went up to cover my mouth "oops." I said and he laughed again. One last time he leaned down and kissed me quick before he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to the edge and put me down.

"Ready to get back? The flock is probably waiting for us by now." He asked, truthfully no I was no where near wanting to go back.

I wished we could just hide out here and keep kissing forever but of course I answered "yup, let's go tell he flock." "I love you Max." he said "I love you too, now how to tell the rest of them that?" he laughed before jumping off the edge pulling me with him.

My wings unfolded and caught the air between them lifting me up, holding my hand in Fangs and flying had to be the best thing ever besides kissing him of course. I could hear the flocks laughter and I knew this was when I would have to let go of Fang, but when I started to pull my hand away he only held it that much tighter.

"It's not like we aren't going to tell them anyways." True, finally I saw the flock all sitting around a fire to keep warm, with their sleeping bags wrapped around them.

Fang and I landed in the dark fire lit cave, "We have something to tell you guys." I blurted quickly. Damn, me and my stupid nerves.

"Subtle," fang whispered to me, I aimed an elbow into his ribs and when he gave a sharp grunt of pain I removed my elbow.

"We um... well were...how do we put this? Were... kinda," Just as I was about to finally finish that sentence, Angel jumped up reading are minds, and hugged me happily.

"Finally I was starting to think you guys would never tell us your in love." She reached over and hugged Fang as well.

"Whoa back up for a minute here you're what?" Iggy asked. "I love Max." Fang said "how much clearer can we get?" I blushed, "Angel, Nudge isn't time for you guys to get to bed?" I desperately hoped it wasn't going to get anymore embarrassing! "Yeah sure whatever," Nudge mumbled.

While Angel whined in protest I held my ground and said "G'night sweetie, and Angel you know its bed time." She frowned "Ok, fine" she muttered.

"Yeah I'm going to" Gazzy said jumping up with Iggy not far behind "k well good night everyone!" I called "yeah night, just don't let us hear you two all night I'd actually like a good nights sleep." One of them called.

Once everyone was settled in I walked back over to Fang and sat beside him on the cave floor. "Well that was a disaster." I mumbled. He pulled me onto his lap "Not necessarily, I guess the flock could already almost see that we love each other they must have just been waiting for us to announce it." I smiled "Does that mean I can kiss you know?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" Iggy yelled, "Wait until i'm asleep please." We laughed, "I guess we should get to sleep," Fang said. "Yeah, I guess." I said crawling into my sleeping bag. Fang pulling me closer to him so it was as if we were almost sharing one sleeping bag.

**So this is my first ever fanfic story please R&R! All coments will be taken into consideration! Thanks blondehairblueeyes14 for beta-ing my storie love ya lots bestie3**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) please read: there is some MAJOR fax fluff it is alomst a lemon but not quite yet please please please review i really need some reviews! Tell me your ideas anything weathere you like it or not! I am working on the third chater now so it will be up soon but please read and review and tell your fanfic friends to do the same! countrycheerleader16 **

I woke up first in the morning, as always. I knew I should get the rest of the gang up seeing as it was almost sunrise and we would have to leave today we could not possibly stay here one more night, it could be the death of us if the erasers found us!

But I just couldn't bring myself to move away from fangs arms wrapped protectively around me, so I figured I would wake Fang up and let the rest of the flock sleep for another five minutes, they had a long enough night, and they deserved it.

I leaned in and kissed Fang's lips, his eyes shot open, obviously not used to waking up by being kissed, I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction a little but soon his features went back to normal and he pulled me closer to him.

I crawled out of my sleeping bag and into his, needing to be close to him, and he quietly moaned my name. I was the first to brake the kiss "morning baby, how was your night?" I asked him smiling widely. "Most definitely not as good as my morning," he said and smiled my favorite smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I felt his leg brush mine inside the sleeping bag and I couldn't help my self I kissed Fang hungrily and ran my hands up and down his chest –probably leaving nail marks- he was surprised at the intensity of the kiss and my wrapping myself completely around him so I was straddled on top of him his shirt now gone.

But he quickly caught up to my mood and flipped me over so he was on top, which normally would have hurt considering we were on a cave floor but Fang was so gentle, man I loved him.

"Ugh gross, guys I may not be able to see but I can still hear, and I really don't need a mental image of you and max!" Shit! I had completely forgotten about everyone, fang rolled off of me but still kept me against his chest m head resting on his shoulder. "Sorry Iggy," I mumbled, "yeah sure Max, just please don't let it happen again."

I sighed and Fang gave me a quick peck on the lips, standing up and tapping everyone on the leg to wake them up. "Morning, max!" Nudge called, "hey" I said as she walked over to me.

"Oh em gee, why are you in Fang's sleeping bag, like I know you guys are dating and all, but really, I thought only married people slept in the same bed, or can I sleep with Iggy tomorrow night, not that I want to or anything…" shit I completely forgot I was in Fang's sleeping bag, crap!

"Nudge!" I called braking of her rant. "Yes?" she asked, "Fang and I did not sleep in here so no you can not sleep with Iggy tomorrow night, and yes only married people are supposed to sleep together!" I think that's all the questions she asked, jezz that girl talks fast!

"ok so then why exactly are you in his bed?" of course um, thankfully Fang came to my rescue, "because she woke up this morning with a bad dream, and asked if she could lie down with me for a couple minutes, that's all Nudge no more questions."

"Okay." Nudge said but Iggy just started laughing, "yeah nightmare sure, and you just had to "comfort" her right?" I heard fang slap him upside the head as I crawled out of the bed, "alright guys, Iggy make breakfast and then we will head out, I think we should go into town today you guys look like you need some new clothes, and we will stay at a hotel for a couple nights, sound good?"

"Yeah! Woo hoo!" everyone cheered, and I smiled. After everyone ate we set off in the direction of town it was only a two or so hour flight, and I was glad to spend it holding Fang's hand. We finally made it to town and found a hotel with two adjoined rooms one for the boys and one for the girls.

"Alright, guy's which room do you guys want?" I asked them turning to Fang, "Um, we will take this one it's smaller, and I know how you girl's like your space." He said matter of factly, though I knew he was doing it to please me.

"Ok sounds good to me, I can't wait to unpack, maybe we can go swimming oh I hope my bathing suit still fits me…" I droned out nudges comments as everyone filed into their separate rooms except for Fang, I started to walk into the girls

room until Fang pulled my wrist back and I fell into him, but he caught me as if expecting it, and kissed me, not hungrily like before but just as passionately. "Mmm, I could sooo get used to this."

I murmured smiling against Fangs lips, and I was glad to see him smile back at me. "Hey Max can we go, EW Omg gross guys just gross that is so nasty Fang it looks like your trying to suck her face off." Fang and I quickly broke apart when we heard Nudge,

"Nudge, you know one day you are going to start liking guys and kissing them and…" Fang's hands tightened on my hips "oh no she won't I am going to kill anyone who tries to kiss her!"

I slapped fang upside the head "no you will not! Don't worry Nudge I won't let him hurt anyone you love, I promise!" she smiled at me "like you could stop me!" Fang said "if Nudge weren't here I would show you how I could easily stop you from ripping some guys head off unnecessarily!"

Fang just smirked. "okay before you guys get into a fight and I see something I most definitely do not need to, I would like to ask if the rest of us can go to the park across the street, then you guys can finish your argument?" right I had forgotten Nudge wanted to ask us something,

"Yeah sure you guys can go." I heard everyone cheer from inside. Fang and I went into the boy's room and sat on the bed, I flicked on the T.V and started flipping through channels, until I found a chick flick I knew Fang would hate; just because I liked ticking him off sometimes it could be fun.

"Okay Iggy is in charge. Don't take your eyes off 'em Ig." I joked, "Ha ha funny Max." Iggy rolled his eyes and they were gone, finally the alone time I had been hoping for with my boyfriend. I curled into his chest and started watching the movie while Fang stroked my hair.

It was one of my all time favorite movies Pretty in pink, so I got a little mad when Fang interrupted, "so how exactly would you "distract" me if I was trying to rip some guys head of for violating Nudge?" he asked smiling, okay now I'm not so ticked, this should be interesting! I shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Babe, where are you going?" he asked "be right back!" I called. I locked the bathroom door and started fixing my hair and makeup, and I put on something a little skimpier, (I definitely need to go shopping skimpy for me right now is a tank and short shorts!) but it was the November, and to cold to wear short shorts so I figured this would do.

As I walked out I flicked on my Ipod and "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry started playing, I swung my hips in time to the music, I got the satisfaction of hearing Fang wolf whistle at me.

I smiled and kept dancing my way over to wear Fang was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. I pushed him down and climbed on top of him, and crushed his lips to mine, but as soon as he started kissing me back I pulled away and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion I laughed and pulled him to a standing.

I slowly started to run my fingers down his chest lower and lower until I reached the hem line of his jeans, and I leaned in and kissed him quick then my hand went lower and I grabbed his crotch making him gasp.

I smiled and undid his belt, "who are you and what the fuck have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked his voice a bit strange I could feel a bulge in his jeans pressing against my leg.

I laughed, going back to normal. "I was just trying to show you what would happen if you tried to kill some poor innocent guy." I said and heard him murmur something about being innocent. "I definitely like that side of you."

He said and started kissing me; I kissed him back for a while. And soon his hands went under my shirt, but just like a gentlemen he stopped and looked at me as if asking for permission but I could see the pleading in his eyes, I nodded.

I let him fondle me for a bit then decided to be really evil. Though I wanted to keep kissing him myself I pulled away when I felt the bulge in his jeans grow bigger. "What? What's wrong baby?" he asked I couldsee he was confused and desperately wanted to continue, but I had another trick up my sleeve.

"Nothing I'm just bored," I lied his eyes widened "bored?" he asked "uhuh" I said sitting back down on the bed and turning the movie on again. He started walking away. "Where you going?" I asked.

He turned around and looked kinda pissed, but little does he know he wouldn't be pissed for long. "To take a cold shower," he said though I knew he was probably kinda used to that by now considering we had never done anything really before, because he was the only guy I have ever been with.

"Okay see you soon then." He mumbled something unintelligible then walked into the bathroom and locked to door. When I heard the water turn off I knocked on the bathroom door, "What?" he asked seeming angry still. "Um can come in, I'm sorry Fangy I didn't mean to make you mad I wasn't actually bored I was just lying and for some reason felt like being a bitch."

I heard the door unlock and stepped inside the bathroom. I gasped when saw him with a towel around his waist his perfect abs out in the open, then realized I was staring and blushed.

Fang laughed, "Enjoying the view?" he asked which just made me blush even harder, he smiled, "so why did you need to come in here? I hope not just too see me half naked, though I wouldn't really mind if that was the reason."

He asked. "I… uh… I just wanted to… uh…" crap why couldn't I stop staring at his abs it wasn't like I hadn't seen them before but something about him being fresh and clean and smelling like soap and shampoo just made me want to touch him in places I never have.

"Wow you can't even talk right." He laughed and walked over to me hugging me against him, "Mmm you smell so good," shoot I did not mean to say that but he just chuckled again "yeah that's usually a side effect of showering. So why is it you needed so badly to come in here?"

I pulled back a bit to look at him and said, "Well I need to shower to you know." "Oh right" he said and turned around and started brushing his teeth I sat on the toilet waiting, "what yeah waiting for, or do you need help turning the shower on?"

I glared at him, "No I fine thanks! And just waiting till your done." I said "don't worry I wont look while you get undressed if you don't want me too." "okay." I said the started getting ready to shower.

**(a/n) this is where the almost lemon happens p.s sorry to inturupt the sotry :)**

I had just taken my shirt off when I got an idea, I took my bra off and walked over to Fang whose eyes were still closed, what a gentleman I thought as I wrapped my arms around him, his eyes shot open, and he turned around.

"I thought you were showering?" he asked "I was wondering if you uh wanted to come with me, I mean I know you already showered and everything so if you don't want to its ok I just thought that we could cause I still feel bad for leaving with that um problem earlier and I wanted to make it up to you."

I rambled on until he silenced me with a kiss, "shh, baby you don't need to explain yourself to me. I would love to shower with you, but only if your sure your ready?" Man I love him.

"I'm ready." I said and kissed him again. I felt him undo the button on my jeans and I gasped no one besides me has ever done that! He pulled back and looked at me "it's fine keep going."

I smiled and he shrugged and continued kissing me as I pulled my jeans of, or tried to at least, why the hell was I wearing skinny jeans? Fang laughed "need some help baby?" he asked I nodded at him looking sheepish.

He picked me up and set me down on the counter and started to pull my jeans off, this was so majorly embarrassing, but at least if I had to happen I was wearing some pretty cute panties I laughed inwardly to myself at that thought.

Finally though we got my skinnies off and I hoped of the counter braking the kiss, and walked to the shower, pulling fang in tow, I striped my panties off without letting Fang see my face blush and stepped in the shower and felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist as he stepped in behind me.

"Mmm I love you so much Maximum," I turned and kissed him "not as much as I love you Fang." He just smiled and kissed me again. I washed my hair and made out with him but really nothing else happened I swear.

As I stepped out of the shower I realized the rest of the flock should have been back earlier, "Fang?" I called as I got dressed, "Yeah baby, what's up?" he called back, "shouldn't the rest f the flock have been back earlier, it's 7 and the left at like 3 this afternoon!"

I walked into his room; he was lounging on the bed, so I went and sat with him. "Yeah I guess your right, but you know the flock they probably went out flying or something, we will give em another half an hour and then we will go look, okay?"

I curled into his chest and nodded, "I just couldn't forgive my self if anything happened to them." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I know baby, and it'll be ok."

We laid there for a bit but a 7:15 I was so anxious, and I knew Fang could tell because he started kissing me again in hopes to calm me down, I kissed him back but I couldn't get into it like before.

Fang started rubbing my back as well, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening. Finally though at 7:20 I heard there voices coming down the hall, "did anyone bring their room key?" Iggy asked.

"No we all thought you did." Nudge said. "Oh great well we better hope those two lovebirds aren't sleeping," he replied. I heard three quick but load raps on the door, and I bolted up to answer it. I did a mental head count, Iggy check, Nudge check, Gazzy check, Angel check and last but not leas Total check.

"Oh thank god you guys are back!" I said, Fang walked over and hugged me from behind and put his head on my shoulder, "Yeah seriously guys she was like flipping out that you guys weren't back earlier."

I aimed an elbow at he gut which he neatly dogged, and crawled out of his arms to scoop up Angel, my beautiful Angel, sometimes I felt like she was my daughter, and I wish she could have been mine and

Fang's daughter, but sadly she was some poor kid that was brought to the school, but at least if that was the case I know she looked up to me like I mom, which made me feel good. "Angel baby, I missed you, you were gone for so long, and I was worried about all of you."

She smiled and laid her head down on my shoulder hugging me back tightly "I know Maxie I missed you too." I smiled and kissed her hair, as everyone filed into the boy's room, I set Angel down and went to the couch beside Fang and Nudge sat beside me, I wrapped my arm around her the same time Fang wrapped his around me.

It felt good like this everyone else chillin' on the bed or floor, this is my family, try to hurt them and you're dead! "Max," Angel looked up at me "yeah sweetie?' "Can we play the high school musical board game?"

she asked, and I laughed, "Sure hunny if anyone else wants to play?" I questioned looking around at the rest of the flock, as Angel pouted she knew no one else would want to play "we're to tired Angel maybe tomorrow,"

I heard Nudge say, after that we watched T.V until 10:45 and then I sent the kids to bed, and tucked all of them in. Fang and I stepped outside of the rooms for a minute to say good night privately, "babe I think they are hiding something because Iggy wanted to talk but I waved him off so we will talk once Gazzy falls asleep and I will tell you in the morning okay?"

I reached up on tippy toes and kissed him "mhhm," I mumbled against his lips, Mmm he tasted like popcorn. "Night baby," he said kissing my neck, "I love you." I smiled "I love you too Fang."

I said stepping out of his arms and going through the room divider into the girl's room, and crawling in bed beside Angel and Nudge. I went into the middle of the ed and both of them snuggled into my side, I wonder what Iggy is going to tell Fang, oh well it's going to have to wait until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n) I am so super sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope this chapter will make up for that, please read and review and I will make sure to update again sooner, I have already started to work on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long, once again super sorry for not updating sooner, please, please, please read and review. Thank you, Jessica. (btw that's my name…lols)**

****The character names of Maximum Ride are owned by JP. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by countrycheerleader16, 2010. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission. ****

I woke up in the morning forgetting that I was sharing a bed with Angel and Nudge and stretched, opps oh well at least they didn't wake up I thought getting out of bed I peeked threw the divider into the boys room to see all but Fang still sleeping I waved to him and he got up from the couch and came over,

"Come with me to go get breakfast?" I asked him he just nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and threw on some lip gloss walking out into the hallway to meet him.

And there he was my dark angel standing there arms open to embrace me with a rare smile on his face. I ran into his arms, "definitely love this." Fang said "me too." I replied.

"so um Fang, did you find out what It was that Iggy wanted to tell you?" he shrugged,

"yeah, there was someone at the park yesterday I guy in a trench coat and big hat they couldn't see his face but it looked like he was watching them, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about baby."

"Yeah maybe not but that's just weird, maybe he had a crush on Nudge." I said smiling mischievously and winking at him.

His hands tightened around my back, "ugh Fang, stop being so overprotective I'm a big girl now!"

I said imitating Nudges voice; Fang just laughed and kissed me. "Okay so let's go get breakfast, where do you want to go baby?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I think I saw a café a couple of blocks away."

Fang said and we started out on are way to the café. As we were walking I brushed Fangs hand hoping he would take the hint, to my surprise he did and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers I smiled and took a step closer to him.

I was pretty sure I was one of the only people who could make Fang smile and I loved that because when I moved closer to him he cracked a huge grin and all the girls on the street shot me dirty looks, yeah back of bitches he is mine!

Fang must have seen the look of jealousy in my eyes because he stopped and kissed me full on the lips. "You know I love you Max, the rest of these girls mean nothing to me, there just little tramps."

I sighed "I know Fang but I just can't help myself the way they look at you, it so vulgar!" he smirked, "yeah I know I'm hot!" he said and I laughed. "whatever."

Finally we made it to the café and went inside Fang convinced me to stay for a bit, and order some croissants. "Hi I'm Sean, I'll be your waiter today, and what can I get for you two?"

The waiter asked staring at my chest, ugh that perv; I looked over at Fang who looked like he wanted to kill the guy. "Um I'm not sure, Fang what do you want?"

I asked him not fully sure he could speak without screaming at the guy. "Croissants for two." Fang said. When he walked away I looked over at Fang, he was looking down at his shoes, eyes flaming.

"Fang?" I said, he looked up I could still see that he wanted to kill Sean. "Yeah babe?" he asked, I could hear the restraint in his voice. "What's wrong?" he looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Could you not see the way that guys was looking at you? Like all he wanted in life was to get into your pants and then throw you away, like your were just one of the many sluts he has probably slept with, like you were trash!"

"Well now whose the jealous one eh Fang?" he smiled "yeah I guess" Sean brought over our croissants and we at in silence but it wasn't awkward just nice. I went up to the front desk to pick up some more croissants and Sean was there.

"Hey can I help you?" he asked. "Yeah can I get three large boxes of croissants?" I asked he smiled, "yeah sure."

He came back a few minutes later and handed me the boxes I paid then noticed a piece of paper tapped to the top one I flipped it over walking towards where Fang was waiting, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Fang came over to me and took the boxes from me and left me holding the little piece of paper. "Babe what's up?" he asked brows furrowed in confusion, "I think I just got my first number…"

He looked at me even more confused, "what do you mean?" he asked snatching the paper up, his face flamed red, "that's it, that's the last straw!" he all but shouted.

He started to walk inside, hands clenched into fists. "Wait Fang!" I called he turned sharply "WHAT!" I flinched, shocked and I couldn't help myself tears welled up in my eyes. Why the hell am I crying I thought to my self, man I'm such a baby now, but at least it got Fang to stop from killing that guy, for now.

He ran to me and pulled me against he chest I was crying to hard to even try to push him away, "oh Max I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I just got so mad, could he not see that you're my girlfriend? And that I love you."

I looked up at him mascara running down my face "I love you too." And with that we hugged and got over it but when I pulled back from the hug Fang looked me over and laughed.

"Babe don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit." He smiled and I laughed ugh great just great I probably looked like a total mess.

He wiped the mascara from beneath my eyes and I fixed my hair grabbed his hand and said "c'mon lets get home before the rest of the gang wake up" and we walked home.

"Rise and shine girlies breakfast is waiting in the boy's room hurry up and get over there before it's all gone!"

I called to the sleeping Angel and Nudge. I heard them groaned as I walked out of the room, and into the boys'

"MAX! Get out!" Gazzy shouted I quickly covered my eyes and closed the door "okay you can come in now!"

He shouted a couple of seconds later; I walked in to see Fang walk out of the bathroom in just his boxers, what the hell? He was dressed two seconds ago! And Iggy and Gazzy were just lounging on the couch watching T.V.

"Yo Iggy have you seen my jeans anywhere?" Fang asked

"nah man, I dunno where you put em." Iggy said back,

"oh" I laughed "lost your pants?" he glared at me. "Yeah, you gonna help me find em or just stand there like an idiot?" he asked.

The boys laughed as did the girls when they walked in. I smiled, how do you lose a pair of jeans? I asked myself. I started looking none the less, but I just couldn't seem to find them anywhere!

But after a while Iggy yelled, "Fang! I found em! How in gods name did they et behind the couch?" I started laughing my head off, behind the couch what the hell? "Dunno, nor do I care just give me my jeans Ig." Fang said.

Iggy tossed them to Fang and he went and got dressed. "Max?" Angel asked, "yeah sweetie?" I said

"What are we doing today?" hmm maybe we could stay here just one more day give the gang a rest.

"Well sweetheart I thought we could look around this city see what they got going on, ok?" Angel jumped up and started clapping her hands and screaming excitedly!

"Max does this mean we get to do our shopping today, that is why we came to town isn't it?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah we can go do the shopping today." I said, and with that we were off on our way to Main Street to see what kind of stores they had here. Once we got onto main I said,

"Okay guys, we are going to split up girls we will go together and guys you will go together, Fang your in charge, k?"

He nodded, and I gave him some money for clothes. Everyone else started to walk in separate directions but just before Fang left I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," he said I smiled "love you too babe." I said.

Just as Nudge called out, "Maaaxxx, are you coming?" "Yeah!" I called and waved bye to Fang, ran and caught up with the girls, "okay where to first?" I asked them. "Gucci!" they both said at the same time and I laughed,

"Alright Gucci it is!" man I love these girls. We went to so many stores, Gucci, Guess, Prada, Coach, Dolce and Gabbanna, and many, many more, finally though we went to get lunch.

We got some jumbo hot dogs and sat on a park bench eating. "Max," Angel said leaning into me, "yeah hun what is it?"

I asked she pointed across the park to another bench where a man in a cloak was sitting with a big hat covering his face staring at us. "Max that guy was at the park yesterday it seems like he is following us around."

Angel said sounding worried, I looked over at Nudge and she nodded, "I think he might be following us too Max," she said. I stood up, "c'mon lets go." I said and the girls stood up. As I texted Fang

***Hey, the guy Iggy told u bout yesterday is watching us at the park meet us at the hotel, k?***

I sent the text and started walking with the girls back towards the hotel this guy was seriously freaking m out.

***r u ok baby?***

aw how cute is he?

***Ya babe we r fine just freaked***

***K meet u guys there.***

"K guys when we get to the hotel I want you to go into the room and lock everything windows doors everything, alright?" they both nodded,

"I'm going to do a sweep of the outside of the hotel to make sure he didn't follow us." Finally we got up to the hotel and the girls went up I started doing a sweep of the building, mentally remembering all the emergency exits we could possibly need to take.

When I heard a wolf whistle from behind me, I turned ready to smack whoever the hell was behind me but when I turned all I saw was Fang, "dork!"

I said as I walked over and slapped his chest, feeling his hard pecks through his shirt. "You know you like it." he said and I just smiled and shook my head.

"Just help me do a sweep of the building so I can sleep in peace ok?" I said looking at him, he just nodded and started walking around. Finally we finished and were headed back up to the room.

We got to the room to find everyone on the couch or beds watching T.V, I sat down on fangs lap and started rubbing my neck, it has been so sore lately. When I felt Fang's hands come up to take the place of mine I sighed in pleasure.

I swear to god he had magic hands it felt so good I had never had a massage before but if this is what they felt like I was going to have to go more often. "Mmm" I moaned, leaning back into Fang so he could press harder into my neck.

"Do I even want to know what you guys are doing over there? Please just remember there is a 6 year old in the room, so lets try and keep it PG, ok?" Iggy commented,

"oh shut up Fang is just giving me a massage, not like any of you would, I been so stressed lately, I deserve it so shut it and let me enjoy this in peace." I said back and I heard Fang chuckle, that made me mad for some reason I don't know why.

I turned and glared at him, "what you don't think I deserve it?" I asked, "of course you do baby." He said smiling and all my anger dissipated immediately.

"Why don't you guys go down to the hut tub, I've heard they are very relaxing and it would give you guys some more alone time, Iggy and I can watch the kids and e promise will be good, and It should relive the tension in you neck, and stuff…"

Nudge said and I cut her off, "okay will go, gosh Nudge you sound like you're trying to get rid of us!" I accused jokingly, her face paled, "no!"

she said quickly I smiled and waved it off, turning to Fang. "So what do you say want to go hut tubing with me?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows and giving what I hoped to be a flirtatious smile.

He just nodded, not much of a talker that one I laughed silently to myself. I ran into my room to get my suitcase, Nudge had just made me buy a new bikini and I was thankful for that, otherwise I would be wearing a very un-flattering one piece.

I changed quickly and rapped a towel around myself, and put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head, I had to admit I looked kinda adorable.

I walked into the hall to see Fang waiting for me in his swim trunks and towel in hand, and damn was that I sight to see his abs pecks everything he was freaking gorgeous, and all mine, hands off ladies!

He smiled when I walked out, "see something you like?" I asked smiling he nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked to the pool in a comfortable silence.

I walked straight into the hut tub as soon as we got there it felt so god damn good, my muscles relaxed immediately and it was late so we were the only ones in the pool area!

Fang sat down beside me and I immediately crashed my lips down on him, wishing we could always have this much alone time.

His hands snaked around my waist pulling me tighter against him so that I was now sitting on top of him.

I could feel his man hood growing under us, and rubbed my self against it, eliciting a moan from Fang.

His hands went under my top, when I remembered we were in a hot tub in the middle of an open pool area at a hotel.

"Mmm, Fang," I tried to say we had to stop but just then his hands did something that made me lose me train of thought.

"Fang we have to stop, we can't do this in public." I said, even though I desperately wanted to continue.

"Yeah I guess your right." He said clearly disappointed.

We headed back up to the hotel room and said our goodnights.

I crawled into bed beside Angel, nudge had wanted to sleep on the couch thinking it would give us all some more room, so we weren't as cramped, isn't she sweet?

**Unknown POV:**

I grabbed a hoodie, and crept quietly from my room. I covered my face with the hood, and walked slowly to where I knew he would be waiting for me.

"You are almost an hour late young one, I thought you would not come, I thought you had betrayed us, and the rest of the sanctioned." He spoke in his gravely voice.

"I would never betray you, or the sanctioned, nor will I ever forget that you are my real family, _uncle._" I said, and he smiled.

"And please don't follow my friends or me around town again, they are starting to suspect something is up okay?" he nodded.

"We have mounds of work to do, you must forget these," he paused thinking of an appropriate word, "these distractions, you must return to your destiny."

"My _friends_ are NOT distractions, you know that I do not want to do what I am supposed to," I held up a finger for him to be quiet, "but you also know that I will do it to the best of my abilities. I must however ask you if I may inquire some help from my friends?"

My uncle regarded me with complete shock on my face, if we were in the town of the sanctioned, I would receive a whipping for asking such a ridiculous question.

"How dare you even ask that? You know that your task must be completed on your own, you know you are not supposed to trust those _people_."

"I am sorry." I said, though truly I wasn't, I wanted to let the rest of the group know but I couldn't. my uncle just shook his head.

"You know we are doing this, all of this for you, so that you may return to your mother and father, now come here and let me give you the gift I have brought for you, though I am not completely sure you deserve it after tonight."

"Yes uncle." I said stepping towards him.

From under his cape he produced what looked like something that would be used at a tattoo parlor.

"I shall brand you tonight, and then you will truly be one of the sanctioned." He smiled, and I nodded knowing it was foolish to refuse, this was a great honor to the sanctioned, and it represented reaching full maturity.

I stepped closer to my uncle and bared the bottom of my left foot the brand was always placed on the bottom of the left foot, so as to be hidden if undercover work was needed to be done.

"I shall brand you with the ancient Chinese symbol for strength and loyalty, so that you may have the strength to complete your mission, and loyalty so that you will always remain loyal to the sanctioned. Your family."

"Thank you uncle, this is a great honor." I said and bowed my heads as I put my foot down it stun but the pain was nothing really.

"return to your so called friends for now young one we will meet again soon, I am sure of it, for you have yet to complete what must be done, and done soon if I may add." I nodded and walked back to the hotel where the Flock and I were staying.


End file.
